Power Of Will
by iLixer
Summary: Red was never understood. He fought his whole life for a little respect but never gained any. Now he is much stronger and he is going to prove it to the person he used to love. Can ever Leaf reach the power that Red has? Red And Leaf. BurningLeafshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to write a story like this for a long time. This is my first fanfiction history so I´m open to any sort of suggestions for improving my writing. Also, I would like to keep this story kind of misterious, . Without anything else to say, let´s start with the story.**

It was a really cold day, clouds accumulated in the top of the mountain and the sun slowly started to rise on the horizon. But the low-temperature didn't seem to affect the boy with a red cap. He was wearing red T-shirt and light blue pants. His name was Red.

Most people would freeze without a coat in this extreme temperature, but he was getting used to it, cold was the least of his concerns. Red thought people would take longer to find him, after all, climbing this mountain was a really challenging task, with caves that are home to very powerful creatures. But a few weeks ago a strange hiker started to climb and managed to get to the top.

He started to remember the encounter. He remembered him. He was shocked as he stood in front of him. Red assumed that the guy thought he would be the first to reach the top, he had no idea that Red reached there a month ago. The excursionist challenged him to a battle."How did you get here faster than me!" he yelled. Red didn't want to battle him but the guy took a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it in the air. revealing a giant rock monster. Red had no choice but to face him, winning with ease.

Ever since that encounter, the news that a very powerful trainer was on the top of Mount Silver spread through all the region of Kanto. The radio news was talking about it non-stop and now there were crowds of people hanging out on the bottom of the mountain.

"Pika, Pika!"

Red turned his head around to see his best friend playing with the snow. A small yellow animal was making some weird figurines in the white frozen snow. Then it stood up when it realized he was looking. Red made a small head movement and the animal started to run towards him. It jumped to get on Red's shoulder. He started to pet him while looking down at the thousands of people that were in a camp set next to the mountain.

The people were there to watch the champion of Kanto challenging him. After the news that there was a powerful trainer on top of Mount Silver the champion decided to travel there and battle him. Red guessed that the people will find it amusing to watch that battle since the champion was very skillful in Pokemon battles and wanted to prove it to the mysterious trainer that was on top of the mountain. But he had other plans. This was the battle of his life, this was the battle that was training for since the day he left the Professor's lab with the partner that was on his shoulder right now. He turned his head to see his Pokemon.

"Tomorrow is the day Pikachu. Tomorrow we will beat the champion."

"Pikachu!" The Pokemon nodded in approval.

Red smiled at his friend.

"Yes. We will show her who is the weak"

 **Ok that was it for this first chapter. Again, I want to improve so if you could write a review presenting your opinion that would be great. Also, my primary lenguage is spanish. I tried my best to correct all the grammer mistakes but if you find one I'll thank you if you mention it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A new chapter is out. Thanks to all the guys who read the last one and also the ones who reviewed it. I appreciate it. This chapter is much longer. Almost four times larger than the last one so it took me some time. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Tilted letters mean the characters thoughts.**

* * *

A young brunette teenage girl was walking slowly through the forest followed by a bunch of different people. It was a really hot day and the fact that they were all dressed like it was winter was not helping. But the place where they were going was freezing cold so the winter clothes were a necessary thing to have. Some people were talking to her, probably giving advice about how to win the upcoming match, but she wasn't listening.

It has passed a long time since she heard news from him that she couldn't believe she was going to see him.

* * *

She was at the Indigo plateau when one of the elite four members came to her champion room to tell her about him.

"Mrs. Leaf, we have news"

Leaf was sitting on a huge desk doing some paperwork. She didn't even look at the orange haired individual with a black cape.

"What is it Lance?" she asked with annoyance in her face.

"We received a report from Mount Silver's pokemon center"

She stopped doing that paperwork and raised her eyes to see him. He now had her attention.

"Did someone managed to climb to the top?" she asked.

"Yes", he answered nodding his head.

She stood up from that desk. This was exciting news. Nobody in history has ever reached the top of that mountain. Everybody wondered if there was something special on the top. She was also curious. Mount Silver was a very dangerous place with high-level pokemon and she didn't want to risk her life. Luckily someone else did.

"So, what happened?

"The guy returned to the pokemon center shortly after arriving at the peak. All of his pokemon were knocked out"

Leaf was shocked when Lance said that. If that person managed to get to the top of the mountain then his pokemon should be really good at battling. Pokemon that live in harsh conditions are usually stronger than the ones who lived in the wild so Leaf tought that might be the answer.

"Was it a pokemon?", Leaf asked.

"No Leaf. It was not a pokemon"

That surprised her. If there wasn't a pokemon, then how all of his team members fainted.

"So what happened?!" asked Leaf, a little confused.

"It was a trainer" Lance replied slowly.

This caught Leaf off guard. A trainer?. That didn't make any sense. Everybody thought Mount Silver had never been climbed before. More confused than before, Leaf said to lance.

"A trainer? How could be a trainer on top of Mount Silver? That guy must be lying. We talked a week before he went climbing that damn mountain. He had prepared for that trip for almost two full years. I cant believe someone else is reached the top before him!"

She started to walk all over the was a bit angry. She had a deal with him. He was supposed to capture strong pokemon and bring them to her so she could do studies about high-level pokemon and how to battle them. But if the guy took a beating from another trainer it was very unlikly he succeeded in capturing other pokemon.

"That is not all Leaf, there is more" Lance said. "The pokemon in his team returned to the pokemon center severely injured"

Lance handed over a small electronic device to Leaf. Se took it and looked at the screen. Hikers use to have lots of rock pokemon so Leaf expected that. The creatures in this picture were severely damaged, with deep cuts in their body. they looked exhausted and in a really bad condition.

"What kind of pokemon could do that to them. Looking at their injuries I supose it was a steel-type pokemon" Leaf said. If it was a steel type pokemon, then the guy would have no chance in that battle.

Lance shooked his head." No. We asked him about what pokemon he faced but we didn't believe him. But he kept insisting that the pokemon he faced was a pikachu with the move iron tail"

Leaf stood up there procesing what Lance has just said.

"You are kidding right," Leaf said since a pikachu was far from beating an onix and a golem. "There is no way a pikachu can take down that many pokemon. Even with Iron tail. They are so weak."

"That was what we said to him, but he insisted that that pikachu was insanely powerful," Lance replied.

"I gotta talk to him." Leaf said.

"We have him in a video call. He is waiting for you" Lance quickly said.

Without saying a word Leaf got out of her champion room and ran to the pokemon center that was at the entrance of the Pokemon League. She went to the computer station. One of the machines was turned on displaying an old person in what appeared to be another pokemon center. He looks tired as if he hadn't slept in a day.

Leaf sat on the chair in front of the computer and turned the camera on.

"Hi, Tom how are you?," Leaf said.

"How hey Leaf. I was waiting for you" The guy replied.

"I need you to tell me who you faced on the top of Mount Silver," She asked. Leaf really wants to know what happened on the peak of that mountain.

"I don't know who he is. I never saw him before"

"Did he tell you anything?" Leaf continued asking.

"No, he was speechless during the whole battle"

"I really need to know who he is Tom. Can you give me some details about him?" Leaf asked. She really wanted to know who this mysterious trainer was."His pokemon, the way he was dressed. Anything!"

"Well, I think he likes red clothes. He was wearing a red T-shirt and a red cap that he used to cover his eyes. He was wearing light blue jeans and red sneakers. He also had a yellow backpack" The man said.

Leaf started to think about that description. He stood there with her mouth open as thought began to accumulate in her head.

" _No. It can't be_ ," she thought. " _Could it be possible?_ ". It fits. The pokemon, the clothes, and the backpack. But something didn't add up." _He was so weak_ ", she thought. " _How did he manage to defeat Tom's team only with his pikachu?_ ".

She was shocked. She was so immersed on her thought that she almost forgot that she was in a conversation with his partner.

"Hey Leaf, are you alright," the guy asked after seeing leaf getting distracted.

"Uhh, yes Tom, thanks for the info." Leaf said to the man before turning the computer off. She stood up and walked toward the champion room where Lance was waiting for her.

"Lance. Tell everybody I'm going to face a trainer on top of Mount Silver" She said to him. Lance nodded as he walked towards the exit.

"Do you know who he is?" Lance asked before leaving the room.

"I may have an idea,"Leaf slowly answered.

Lance left the room leaving Leaf deep in her thoughts. " _Looks like you became more powerful_ ," she thought before continuing with her paperwork.

* * *

They finally reached the bottom of Mount Silver after a considerable amount of walking through the grassy areas.

There were lots of people there. The Indigo Plateau staff had arrived there about two days ago to set up a camp for everyone to wanted to go to the Mountain. Since climbing was very risky only the champion, the Pokemon League staff and the TV crew would go to the top and broadcast the fight to a giant screen in the camp at the bottom.

As soon as she arrived at the camp and people saw her they started cheering up and yelling her name. That always felt good. People praised her for her power. She loved that. She through all the people who wanted to hug her, kiss her or just touch her.

As she slowly walked between the crowds of people, Leaf and her team finally reached the entrance to the cave that leads to the top of the mountain. She was a bit nervous about that battle but she was very confident that she would beat him. After all, she had already beaten him more than one occasion.

Leaf and her companions had to pass through treacherous caves until they finally reached an open area. There they were able to use flying pokemon to reach more altitude. Since near the top was hailing they were only able to reach the second peak.

Mount silver was one of the highest mountains in all the known regions with its highest peak standing at more than eighteen thousand feet above sea level. It required too much skill to climb it that the region of Kanto was thinking about setting some requirements to be able to climb it. But apparently, that mysterious trainer had reached the top before the Kanto government could do anything about the climbing policies.

After almost half an hour of climbing the treacherous outside of the mountain, they finally reached one final cave. Upon entering they found that the place was full of pokemon. Some Pokemon League officials went ahead of Leaf to fight those creatures since her pokemon should be in perfect form when facing him.

"There is the exit." Leaf said pointing to a great hole in the mountain rock. The sunlight and snow entered through that hole and the people could start feeling the outside cold.

"Ok, let's go" Leaf commanded as she and the other walked outside the cave to the mountain peak.

Their eyes and amazed by the whitish environment. The clouds and the snow were beautiful. A yellow sun was starting to hide behind the horizon. Leaf started to look around. She liked the color white. It was peaceful. But all that white made it easier for Leaf to find out a certain individual that didn't blend with the environment.

" _How does he manage to be in a T-shirt with a temperature like this_ ," Leaf thought. " _It's freezing_!"

She stared at that towering figure. He was much taller than the last time she saw him. He was still wearing his signature red cap and T-shirt and his iconic blue jeans. A yellow backpack rested a few feet away from him as well as a small rat-like animal that was playing with the snow.

The creature was the first to notice their presence as it quickly ran to his master side and jumped to his shoulder giving Leaf and the others a curious glare. Even though pikachu was looking to Leaf and the people around her, his trainer did not turn around to see any of them.

Leaf' companions started to set up the cameras in all possible places to give the spectators down below a great view of the fight. It only took about five minutes to set all the cameras in place but during those minutes nobody talked.

Leaf was standing there without moving looking at the back of the trainer in front of him. She didn't know what to say after all this time. Suddenly Leaf started to get angry. She always considered him to be weak. Not even worthy of taking seriously and yet, there he was. Not only did he reached the top of the mountain first but he ruined the deal she had with Tom about capturing those strong pokemon. It made her angry to see that weakling actually beated her in something.

She wanted to defeat him. She was going to do it and prove to him that she was superior to him in every single way.

Once was all set up the camera told Leaf the were going to be live in five seconds.

5...

" _You will lose_ "

4...

" _Im better than you_ "

3...

" _You don't have a chance against me_ "

2...

" _You are the same weak person I knew before_ "

1...

" _I will win_ "

As soon as the live sign turned on Leaf reached for a pokeball on her belt and lifting it up yelled "I'm Leaf Green, champion of Kanto and I'm here to face you Red. I'll prove to you who is the strongest!"

The trainer in red clothes started to turn around very slowly revealing a pair of bright red eyes. He gave Leaf a quick look.

"Very well." he said before both of them sent their pokemon to the battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I'm alive. Sorry for not uploading content but I've been busy (physics is hard, like really hard) but I'll try to upload more frequently. Until then, enjoy**.

Leaf threw her pokeball with fearsome strength while Red's pikachu jumped from his shoulder into the cold snow. Pikachu looked at the small ball that landed in front of him. It opened releasing a white beam of light that slowly transformed into a creature.

The creature that came out of the pokeball looked very similar to his rival pikachu but it looked more intimidating. It was bigger, at least twice the height of the other small rodent, it had a darker yellow and longer tail. It gave Pikachu an intimidating glare, but the small electric mouse stood there with sheer determination.

"I see you will send your pikachu first. This reminds me of our first battle," Leaf said to Red. Both pokemon looked at each other waiting for their masters to give them an order. "It will end the same way Red. I evolved my pikachu to make him stronger. Raichu will handle your pikachu with no problem," Leaf continued while looking at Red.

Normally Red would tremble in fear and back up a little bit after Leaf threats. But he didn't move nor speak after Leaf's assertion which caught her off-guard since she remembered him as a coward. She found his new courage a bit intimidating so she figured it would be better to stop the threads and focus in the battle.

She looked at Red's pikachu. It has grown a little bit since the last time she saw it, but it was still a little small for a pikachu. Leaf took a closer look to the pikachu and realized that the electric mouse had a small collar around his neck. Trainers usually gave their pokemon's collars with special items that boosted some of the pokemon' abilities. It wasn't a very common practice but Leaf knew some trainers that did that so there was nothing to fear. The item in that collar appeared to be a small, bright yellow ball. It was an item that Leaf never saw before so she could not know what kind of boosts his pikachu might get.

But she was not concerned. After all, a pikachu was a very weak pokemon and there was little it could do in battles. It's evolved form, raichu, was far more powerful.

Tired of waiting Leaf decided it was time to start the action.

"Alright, Raichu let's show everyone who is the best. Use thunderbolt on Pikachu!" Leaf shouted to her pokemon.

Raichu made a big jump as it began to charge itself with electric power. It made a squeaky noise while releasing a big electric bolt towards Pikachu.

Leaf knew it would not be an effective move, but she was hopeful it would be enough to finish the small electric rodent. But in the last second Pikachu avoided the thunderbolt moving with amazing speed. It wasn't harmed by the electric attack.

Leaf was not happy and told Raichu to keep attacking with thunderbolt.

Raichu was shot loads of electric bolts to the small rodent but the pikachu was way too fast for him. He missed every single shot he fired.

Leaf was really annoyed by this. This was not supposed to happen. She was planning to one-shot every single one of Red's pokemon but Pikachu was his first one and she was already having problems with it.

"Keep attacking Raichu. That pikachu can't evade your attacks forever" Leaf yelled.

Raichu was trying his best to hit Pikachu but it was useless since the pokemon moved too quickly for him to hit it.

Raichu fired one last bolt at the rodent that didn't make contact since Pikachu evaded it with ease. But Leaf noticed something on Pikachu's collar before moving. It sparkled. It was small to notice, but Leaf definitely saw it shined right before Pikachu moved.

"The item must increase Pikachu's speed," Leaf thought to herself. "That is how it's able to avoid all of my attacks"

He looked at her pokemon. Raichu was tired and the lightning bolts were getting weaker. She thought it would be better to change move and let Raichu's electric power rest.

"Raichu use focus blast!" Leaf Shouted.

Raichu shot a big energy ball at his foe. Pikachu evaded the attack.

"Keep trying!" Leaf yelled again.

Raichu kept shooting blasts, but Pikachu was so fast that they didn't get anywhere near to it. The blast continued their way hitting the snow, producing a great noise.

Pikachu was evading all his attacks without breaking a sweat. Raichu looked very tired, and it didn't land a single hit in his foe. Leaf was disappointed.

"Ahhg. Useless pokemon. You're not good enough!" Leaf yelled at her pokemon.

Red, who was standing still like a rock during the whole match raised his head to give Leaf an angry look. She didn't know his blood was boiling. Filled with anger for what she just said to her pokemon he slowly and, without saying anything, he raised his arm to point at Leaf's pokemon.

Pikachu started to charge itself with electric power. A very weak electric charge started to surround his body.

"Ok, Pikachu will use an electric move. Even if it hits Raichu should be able to withstand it." Leaf thought.

But suddenly, the collar that Pikachu had sparkled again. The electric charge around Pikachu suddenly grew up in size. It was more than twice the size it had before and it made Pikachu look really threatening.

"Go" Red mumbled.

Without hesitation, Pikachu charged at full speed towards Raichu. It was going to tackle him.

"Raichu, Avoid it!" Leaf shouted.

But there was no hope. Raichu could not match Pikachu's speed.

The force of the contact was so strong it made a great explosion with blinding light. It was so strong that it managed to push Leaf and make her fall in her back.

"Raichu!" Leaf yelled with her eyes closed hoping it would survive the attack.

The light disappeared and she opened her eyes. The explosion lifted a lot of snow creating a whitish mist. There were a few tense seconds as both trainers waited for the mist to go and see what was the outcome of the encounter. After about thirty the mist started to disappear and Leaf was able to see what happened.

Raichu was laying in the cold snow unable to battle while Red's pikachu was standing there, a little tired, but fine looking victorious.

"Impossible" Leaf said in disbelief. "How... could you... defeat Raichu with just... one move," she continued saying to Red.

Red stood there in silence looking at Leaf with pity.

"This is not over... I still have... more pokemon" Leaf said slowly.

Red, who was still looking at her, raised his eyebrows. He was sure he would win with ease and did not want to harm other of her pokemon.

Leaf, furious for the fact he just stood there without saying a word after defeating one of her pokemon, stood up and yelled.

"Didn't you hear me! I said it's not over!" Leaf shouted as she returned her fainted pokemon to its ball as she tossed a second one to the battlefield.

"Go Victreebel! Use leaf blade!" She commanded to the plant-like creature that appeared from the ball.

But Pikachu was more than ready for the next foe. He began to charge himself whit electric power. His collar sparkled again and, just like before, his electric aura grew in size. It started to run towards the enemy pokemon with amazing speed.

The result of the encounter was the same as before as the plant pokemon rested in the white snow in defeat while Pikachu gave its master, Leaf a threatening look.

"It's not over yet!" Leaf yelled again as she throws another pokeball.

It was getting darker. The sun was setting on the horizon and it was getting colder. But that didn't matter to Leaf as she was very busy doing one thing: crying.

The battle was a complete disaster. Red's pikachu annihilated all of her pokemon. She wasn't even able to fight back. All of her pokemon were defeated by one innocent pikachu.

She had lost everything since the champion title was removed from her and transferred to Lance since Red said he did not want it.

The people that were in the camp at the Mount Silver's pokemon center were so disappointed. Almost all people left as soon as she lost her fourth pokemon, probably because they thought she didn't have a chance. They were right.

All of the people that accompanied her was gone since they have orders to go with the new champion.

For the first time in her life, she was lonely, without company and really sad. There was only one person left on that mountain. The same person who ruined her entire life after just one battle.

Red was packing his things. He slept in a small cave near the peak of the mountain so he kept all of his things there but no there was no use he staying on the mountain. He told to the Pokemon League staff he had some training to do.

Red, on the other hand, had a hard time defining how he was really feeling. He was happy he finally defeated her and was able to prove her he was not the weak she thought he was. But he also felt sorry for her. She lost almost everything she had and all was because of his new power.

He left his cave and saw her in a corner, crying uncontrollably. Red didn't want to say anything to her so he started to walk away when he heard a broken voice behind him.

"That's it? You are just going to leave"

Red turned around to see her. Her eyes were red for all the crying and her hair was a complete mess. She looked very sad, but most importantly, angry.

"You stole everything you had in my life and you will just walk away with that?" Leaf said to him.

Red stood there in silence which only made Leaf angrier.

"Answer me!" she yelled at him as she started to cry again.

Red felt bad for her.

"It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry." Red confessed.

"It doesn't look like it Red. I lost everything I had. My friends, my title, my dignity and you are just going to say that you are sorry." Leaf responded.

"Just like it happened to me a year ago," Red said to leaf, starting to get a bit upset. "The difference is that you mocked me and teased me instead of feeling sorry!" Red continued.

She stood there, staring at him, processing what he just said. The memories started to appear in her mind. All the things she did to him. The mean words, the teases, the humiliation he suffered by her doings. She fell to the ground as she came to the realization that she was getting all the bad thing she did to him in return.

Red saw her collapse on the floor without anywhere to go. He thought it would be immoral to leave her here with nowhere to go.

"If you want you can stay in my place for some time," Red said to her. She raised her head to look him.

He was able to offer her a place to stay regardless of what she had done to him. She was starting to cry again but before she could do it Red offered his hand and helped her stand up.

She kept looking at him while he took a pokeball from his belt. From it, a white beam released an orange dragon-like creature.

It roared as it leaned back to let Red jump on his back. He offered his hand to Leaf and helped her get on Charizard's back.

"Let's go," Red whispered to the orange dragon.

The dragon extended its wings and embraced the sky. It moved at amazing speed and in a matter of minutes, they were arriving at Red's natal town.

They landed in front of a house. Leaf looked at Red's home. It was quite big. She knew he lived alone. His mom died when he was young and the professor of the town took care of him since that day.

Charizard returned to the pokeball and Red walked towards the house and opened it. They both entered the house

"This way. I'll show you your room," Red said to her as he started to walk to the stairs. Leaf followed him. Red opened a door from the second floor and let Leaf enter first.

The room was quite big with a big bed. Leaf was awestruck by Red's gratitude. "Thank's," was the only thing she said to him. Red nodded and left the room without saying anything else and closing the door behind him leaving Leaf alone in the room.

It was quite dark so Leaf decided she would go to sleep right away. The room had a bathroom so she decided to take a shower before going to bed. While she was showering her mind started to getting filled with questions. How did Red' get so powerful? How was his pikachu able to take down all her team? Why was he so kind?

Since she wasn't able to answer any of the questions she decided to go to the bed and sleep a little. She laid in the bed and realized it was pretty comfortable. It wasn't long before she started to fall in a deep slumber.


End file.
